Turnabout Paper
by CosmosMoon
Summary: Athena meets a mysterious client that refuses to reveal his face or name. As he leaves, a paper slips from his pocket. The paper lists recently deceased law oriented people, and the exact time they were killed. It also lists future victims, and Athena and the gang are listed. Who's in danger NOW? Slight Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm the author, obviously. Please tell me if you want something added or something doesn't add up. If this story is too similar to another, please tell me as well. Enjoy!**

Several figures emerged from the darkness. They began to talk.

One rather raspy voice chuckled, "Heh. At this rate, no decent prosecutor or layer will ever exist to rat us out! We'll eliminate the legendary two, _ **and**_ their belovedcoworkers."

A deep voice sighed, "I do agree. I hope you have not forgotten that the yellow clad redhead is our main target! She got our members caught, and even almost blew our cover, all because she busted that useless PHANTOM!"

A new voice choked, "W-won't that cause a huge uproar?"

The deep voice spoke again, "I've found a way to avoid that. After all, where's the evidence? That's right, there will be none. At all. The only evidence _we_ have is that paper. Only I, the cofounder, and the founder of Trace Crime Circle  
/have it. Come to think of it, a murder is going to come up soon anyway. Let's go back."

*Wright Anything Agency*

Trucy sat down to her favorite show, "Dangerous Magic". The show basically included EVERY SINGLE TRICKPhoenix forbade her from doing. Athena stacked a few papers laying idly on her desk, and sat down with the magician.

Trucy looked surprised, "What took you so long? You were out getting papers for about 2 hours!" Athena sighed, "Don't even get me STARTED Truce'. _EVERY single time_ I go to get some legal papers, the workers there always assume that I'm

some angsty teen looking for some trouble...THE _real_ battlestarts when I do the papers. There's always some ridiculously impossible client who writes, "I clearly showed my knife to the security camera...I kinda killed someone in view of  
/the cameras...but it wasn't me! Sure I showed my face to the camera, and I was holding a knife, and I may have robbed a bank too...but IT WASN'T ME!"

Trucy laughed because she had already seen this type of ridiculous case. Sure, the ones the agency tackled were plentycrazy, but there were others that had incredibly dumb clients involved.

 _Ding dong_

The door rung.

A tall man with his face covered by his hat walked in.

* * *

Athena asked, "What is your business here?"

The man replied, "I want a lawyer for a recent case. I need your help."

"I'll need your name, and can you please take off your hat?" Athena asked politely.

The man refused completely, and the girl asked him once again to tell her his name.

Then, suddenly, all at once, his demeanor changed.

"What the hell? Why the hell should I tell an unexperienced and uselesslawyerlike you? Tch! I'll just ask your boss when he gets back from the SRC-12 case in Southern California."

Athena began to get fearful, "H-how...do you know that? That hasn't been released to the public. The prosecutor only entrusted that information to about 4 people, all of which I know. Why would you know what case he was out on and where hewas?"

The man smugly replied, "For reasons you don't need to know." Then he coolly walked out, as if nothing happened.

Just as he walked out, a paper fell from his pocket, and little did he know, this would cause his downfall.

Athena noticed the paper, but he had already left.

She began to read,

" _Winston Rideri...June 14th 5:39 AM_

 _James Warston...June 9th 6:09 PM"_

Nineteen other names were listed.

Athena kept trying to think about what the purpose of the list was...and then it clicked.

 _ **They were all recently deceasedpeople of the law.**_

"Trucy! I need to borrow your laptop, quickly!" Athena yelled.

Trucy rushed over, and Athena began to tell her about what she had noticed.

After searching up different law names, it showed the exact same death dates as written. Except for the fact that it recorded the exact time of the death.

That...was confidential information that the public couldn't be told until after the trial had concluded for their murder.

Athena remembered she hadn't looked at the back, and seconds later, she regretted it. Big time.

 _"Athena Cykes...July 25th_

 _Apollo Justice...July 30th_

 _Phoenix Wright...August 1st_

 _Miles Edgeworth...August 3rd_

 _Simon Blackquill...August 9th_

 _Franziska Von Karma...August 13th"_

Athena yelled to Trucy, "I'll be back soon!"

She couldn't just let this information stay to herself. She had to tell someone.

She ran as fast as she could, and headed to the Prosecutor's Office.

 **Heya! It's me again. Please review and thanks for reading! I post every 2-3 days.**


	2. No Way Out

**So, I've noticed A LOT of spacing mistakes in my last chapter. I'm using an app to type my chapters, (I'm overseas without my laptop..). So, if you see mistakes, it's because of this app. I've tried fixing it and it reverts back, so I'm very sorry if the spacing makes no sense. I'll be back home in a week, so I'll type it on my computer then. Thanks for understanding and reading! Enjoy!**  
/

Athena didn't care in the slightest if she was exhausted from running to the Prosecutor's Office, a half a mile away. It was rush hour, and she had no time to argue over a _taxi_.

Athena made her way to Miles Edgeworth'soffice.

There, she saw a woman with a whip, Simon Blackquill, and Edgeworth sitting together discussing grimly. Simon didn't have the same "samurai-dono" aura that he usually did.

* * *

"I'm very, very, very sorry for interrupting Mr. Edgeworth, but there's something that's incredibly dire I need to speak to you about." Athena's eyes widened after realizing who the woman was, "So that's the legendary Von Karma." she thought.

Miles sighed, "Please make it quick."

Athena began to tell the events that occurred after the client came in. "There was a certain paper that most likely fell from his pocket, and it listed a bunch of names of people of the law that went missing or died recently."

The three prosecutors looked scared and relieved at the same time when she mentioned the slip of paper.

"I suppose we'll have to tell you, considering you know so much already. Firstly, do you have that dreaded paper?"

Miles stated seriously. Franziska whispered, "Just get on with it, you foolish fool!"

Athena nodded, then pulled the list out.

Simon gritted his teeth in anger after seconds of reading it andput his hand on his face. "Athena. Are you _absolutely_ sure this came from that client?"

Athena nodded. "There's no way someone else could've dropped it, Trucy hadn't taken out any of her magic stuff, and I had cleaned the place about 6 hours prior to his arrival."

Miles flipped the paper, but he didn't look surprised in the slightest. "I knew they'd eventually try to get at us, but I didn't realize they would do it like this."

Franziska was the first to talk, "There's a certain foolishly foolish organizationthat has been plaguing the police department since 1996. They eliminate anyone who could interfere with their illegal business partners. They are

somewhat similar to assassins, but the ones responsible for this foolish mess have even more illegal deeds that they offer."

Miles added, "The importanceof bringing them down is so great, we have a team of 10 investigators still chasing them to a dead end."

"Cykes-dono, I may have been skeptical in the beginning about this document's authenticity, but there is no doubt that the times and the dates match up exactly. There is no way a regular civilian could have known the exact time of death, otherwise  
/they would've certainly beenfound at the crime scenes."

Miles's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "Even if we were to get in their way, why would they act so soon? Especially after 20 other murders! Surelythere couldn't be something larger they're after. Amongst all this, I still don't understand why Athena  
/is the 21st name on the list. After all, she's a very new lawyer." Miles continued to mutter under his breath. Suddenly, he turned to Athena.

"For you and the police to take emergency precautions, this is a very important thing to know. The investigators have noticed a pattern in the way they 21st one to be killed is alwaystheir top priority, and most hated target. You are theirtop  
priority Miss Cykes."


End file.
